A Night at the Club
by Sliferservant
Summary: Round 3 of BEDs contest. Yugi is just going to visit the club not really expecting anything interesting to happen.  But what happens when he saves a girl from some thugs?Peachshipping RR oneshot


OMR Everyone, I thought the last round was hard, I had no idea what Kitten was planning for the 3rd round, and right now, we are all in fear of this round, simply because of what it is. So I wish you all luck, because we all need it and lots of it, for there are a lot of Tea haters in this contest, I know, I have talked to a number of the remaining participants and they share my opinion as well. So I hope this is not as bad as I think it is going to be and I hope I don't throw up too much from writing it. 

Round 3 - Peachshipping (Yugi and Tea)

Title: A Night at the Club

--------------------

Yugi Mouto, currently 23 years of age, a strong courageous kind-hearted individual who would do anything for his friends. Yugi has a rather unique look, tri-colored hairstyle with a black onyx base rising up into five points with a soft purple shade on the edges, and beautiful blonde bangs that flow down to frame his gentle face, and to bring out his shining amethyst colored eyes.

Yugi was walking down the street just enjoying the calm peaceful serenity that only walking by yourself can bring. He was planning on going to the club where he got a job at some time ago, and even though it was his day off, he still liked to visit all of his fellow workers, because if it wasn't for them, he would be struggling to survive today.

So Yugi walked on and upon reaching the club known as Heaven's Shadow (I finally get to use my club's name, check out my profile for more info, b/c this club belongs to me).

Yugi walked in and immediately saw some of his friends, a platinum haired psychotic Egyptian who was known as Marik, and a white-haired individual with a psychotic personality to rival Mariks known as Bakura, working behind the bar, preparing drinks and serving them to the drunken customers waiting in line, while he spotted another dancing seductively on top of the bar as all this was going on. This individual was known as Yami, and he had the same tri-colored hair as Yugi did, but wilder and more colorful, Yami had a crimson edge as opposed to Yugis purple edge.

Yugi saw that his friends were busy, so he decided to not interrupt them just yet, Bakura, Marik and Yami are known to get a bit of a temper if they were distracted from work, especially when they are busy like this.

Yugi started walking back toward to the front door where the bouncer was checking ids and letting people inside and tossing underage teens back into the street, as he reached the door, he heard what sounded like a girls cry of distress off in the back corner of the club.

Yugi decided to investigate, he was not about to ignore someone being harassed in this bar, because if there was one thing Yugi learned here, is that the owners of this club did not tolerate inappropriate behavior in their club and could get violent with those that broke their rules. Yugi was always the type to try and prevent trouble before it got out of hand.

Yugi walked further into the back corner where he saw a couple of big burly guys, obviously drunk, were trailing their hands over a girls body. The girl from what Yugi could see had short brown hair, pale complexion, and a very lean frame. Overall, she did not look old enough to be here, yet here she was, and being harassed by a couple of drunken customers no less.

Yugi walked over and started yelling...

"Hey! Break it up, this is a club, a place to have fun, not harass people, now let her go and get out." He said sternly.

The two guys just looked at Yugi and laughed,

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it punk?" Said the first one, speech slurred.

The second guy started rubbing the girl's back again causing her to gasp fearfully, and causing Yugi to get more than a little ticked off.

"Look, if you leave now and leave her alone, then I will make sure that the owners will not find out about this and they will not be forced to kick you out. Everyone knows that the owners of Heaven's Shadow have a very low tolerance for those who don't follow their rules."

The first guy laughed again.

"I don't care who the owners are, I am a paying customer, and I can do what I want" he said sadistically and started running his hand underneath the girl's shirt causing her to almost shout out.

Yugi was getting pissed, they obviously didn't know that he worked here and he knew what he was talking about, the last time someone tangled with the owners, got their ass beat and put in the hospital because they were bothering customers, and no charges were filed because it was a rule of the club and everyone knew about them.

Yugi started walking toward the guys more.

"Look, don't make me call the owners, I know first-hand that my bosses are not ones to piss off."

The second guy looked at Yugi,

"You work here? Ha!, you? Don't make me laugh, a scrawny little kid like you? You couldn't possibly work here, get lost!"

The girl was terrified beyond fear and was now almost paralyzed with it, she had her eyes clenched shut and her body was tensed, and she started crying again, causing Yugi to end this immediately.

Yugi shook his head, finally fed up with this.

"Alright, if you won't let her go and leave peacefully, then my boss Ketegdra (me) will." He said with all seriousness.

Both guys looked up at Ketegdra's name being mentioned, she was the most deadly and violent and head-owner of Heaven's Shadow, the two other co-owners, which are her best friends, own part of the club and manage it with her.

Ketegdra was the only owner working tonight, and frankly, she took shit from no one, and had a temper worse than Bakura's and Marik's put together.

Yugi lifted a small silver whistle out from underneath his shirt and blew into it making a loud high-pitched squeal that reached across the room and caught everyone's attention because that sound only meant one thing, something illegal was going on and the owner was being called to settle it.

Both guys looked up fearfully, they were here at the club the last time that whistle was used and saw how bad the perpetrators were beaten because of their behavior.

They let go of the girl and started heading for the door as fast as a bat out of hell, and even that was not enough.

The bouncer stood in the way of the door, blocking their exit as a figure was walking through the crowd, people moving out of her way as she was heading for the two guys.

Yugi walked over to the girl and started comforting her as she continued crying into his shoulder.

Both guys looked up at a figure with blood red hair and black highlights, muscular build, sharp soul piercing crimson eyes, with a look of punishment in her features. She was wearing her owner uniform, which consisted of a dark red chain link shirt, tight crimson leather pants that seemed like a second skin, chains and belts hanging from her hips, blood red boots, spiked wrist guards and a leather choker with a ruby hanging from it.

This is Ketegdra, head-owner of Heaven's Shadow, and she is highly pissed, her workers know to "_only_" sound that whistle, if there is something going on that couldn't be handled without them.

Ketegdra looked at the two guys and looked them over, they were obviously trashed and looked to be the ones that caused the problem, she heard Yugi call her name and looked over to where he was, holding a young girl crying her eyes out and her shirt seemed to be torn just enough to be noticed.

Crimson eyes narrowed as she looked back at the guys and cracked her knuckles as she promptly picked up both guys, dragged them outside and into a nearby alley where they were taken care of and were from that day banned from entering their club again.

When Ketegdra returned, the room was dead silent, and after some stern words to not break their rules again, she returned to helping Bakura and Marik behind the bar and Yami continued dancing while the music and party kicked back up.

Yugi lifted the girl's face up from his shoulder and looked into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and smiled, soothing her with words of comfort.

"What's your name?" He asked smiling trying to calm her down more.

"I...I... I'm Tea" she stuttered.

"Well, my name is Yugi, and I am sorry that your visit wasn't the best one, we apologize, this is one of the best clubs in the world, I know, I work here." He said smiling trying to cheer her up.

Tea smiled back, taking in Yugi's handsome features.

"Thank you, I was just trying to have a good time when they started bothering me, and I couldn't leave without them getting more violent."

Yugi laughed,

"Not as violent as Ketegdra, she has no tolerance for anyone who breaks the rules." He said lightening up the mood.

Tea laughed herself, she was glad that Yugi was there, because without him, who knows what would have happened.

They both got up and moved to a table in a more lit-up area, and started talking more.

"So, you work here?" She asked.

"Yea, I do, I got a job here when my friends and I moved out here, and I love every minute that I am here, like even now, today is my day off, but I still come here to see and talk to everyone, that is why I was here in the first place, but everyone was busy and when I decided I was going to come back later, but I heard you yelling and I could not ignore it."

Tea's smile turned into a sad frown kinda.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your day off. I am sure you had something better to do than help me."

Yugi just smiled again.

"You did not ruin my day, I am glad I was here, otherwise I would not have gotten to meet you, I think you are very nice and very respectful, and I like that in a girl." He said blushing some.

Tea looked up and saw Yugi's small but noticeable blush, and hid her own as she looked away from him.

Yugi heard as another song just finished playing, and looked toward the bar to see Yami in a final dance pose, where he was on one knee and had his arms stretched out to either side of him and his head lowered so he could catch his breath.

Yami got up and off the bar and started walking over to Yugi when he noticed him in the crowd.

"Hey Yugi, was it _your_ whistle that we heard earlier?" He asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yea, that was mine you heard, some guys were bothering Tea, and was not listening to me, so I had no choice but to call Ketegdra, because she is the only one working tonight remember?"

Yami nodded, he knew that when they could not fix the problem, one of the owners would.

Yami looked to Tea and saw she was a bit rattled, but she was fine for the most part.

"I am sorry that you were bothered, but good thing Yugi was here huh?" Yami said putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Tea nodded and blushed slightly again.

Yami then looked back to Yugi, and hit him slightly on the back to let him know he had to get back.

"Good thing you were here tonight Yugi, we have been getting slammed all night, and who knows what would have happened if you didn't come in."

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami headed back to the bar where he was preparing drinks and serving them now as Bakura was taking his turn dancing on the bar, while Marik was helping Yami.

Yugi saw that things were under control now, so he stood up and offered his hand to Tea.

"Would you like an escort home?" He asked like a gentleman.

Tea blushed again, and nodded, taking his hand and standing up and walked toward the door where the bouncer let them out, and they just walked down the street, Yugi following Tea's directions to her house, which wasn't that far from the club.

Neither seemed to notice or care that they were still holding hands, and just walking in silence, but a calm silence, not an awkward one like you would think.

They reached the door to Tea's apartment, and while she fiddled with her keys, she started getting red in the face even more than before.

"Thank you again Yugi, tonight has been good regardless of earlier."

Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"It was no problem, I am glad I was able to help."

Tea smiled some more, and after playing with her keys a few more seconds which lasted an eternity, she decided to make a rather bold move.

She hugged Yugi, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried his face into his shirt again, taking in his scent and drowning in it, as he was embracing her back, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

When they parted from the hug, Yugi made a rather bold move himself, he slowly leaned in and kissed Tea on the cheek, and she blushed again and her mind caught up with what just happened, she smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips, the feel of her soft lips on his enough to make Yugi moan ever so slightly and deepen the kiss.

Just a short kiss, nothing special, they parted and Yugi opened her door for her and let her walk inside and after a short goodnight, closed the door and started walking back to his own apartment, thinking about how he helped someone tonight and made sure no one got hurt, and got a rather good sense of pride and a new appreciation for his job.

Yugi passed the club again on his way back, and after looking at the big neon sign that said _"**Heaven's Shadow**"_, he smiled and kept walking until he got to his apartment and walked in where he went straight to bed and was thinking about all the fun he was going to have at work tomorrow.

---------------

And there it is, that wasn't nearly as hard as I thought once I got started on it, and I know the reason it felt kind of easy was because this is basically a sneak peak of my future fic Heaven's Shadow which I will be starting soon I hope.

I am asking for reviews this time, take a look at my profile for more info on my fic, and just let me know if the peachshipping part was good, bad, or just enough to make you gag. lol


End file.
